The present disclosure relates to a lock pin assembly that will clamp two members, such as machining tool plates, together, as is desirable in certain machining operations. The lock pin assembly not only secures the plate members, but it also can be unlocked and removed easily.
At the present time, there are lock pins that will lock two flat plates together with three small balls held in radial bores in a housing. The housing extends through precisely sized bores in the plates or through insert bushings on both of the plates so that a portion of the housing extends through a first plate and into the second or lower plate. The three balls in the housing then are aligned with a groove in the second plate, and upon actuation of the balls outwardly, the plates are locked together. The lock balls will provide a force that holds the plates together, but the housing or pin may be difficult to remove when a side load is placed on the plates (vertical application), or if the bores are not exactly concentric.